


Quiet Interlude

by Sarcasmcat



Category: Laramie (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 13:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20471885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcasmcat/pseuds/Sarcasmcat
Summary: Slim, Jess and a quiet evening at home.





	Quiet Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a relative newcomer to Laramie, but I've seen enough to know that I love everything about it. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Slim enters the cabin and closes the door, locking it as he does. The next stage won’t be through until tomorrow morning and now is the time for some well-deserved relaxation.

Stifling a yawn, he turns to the main room. Jess is in one of the chairs, hands moving steadily over a whittling project he’s been working on for the last week or so. Andy has long since gone to bed, as has Jonesy, muttering something about being overworked.

Slim had ignored him with the ease of long practice and a smile. He had been hearing that from the older man for years.

He moves to stand in front of Jess, the toes of their boots touching. Today had been a day of work around the ranch, for which Slim is grateful. It feels like there are days he and Jess never get anything done, with the way they get pulled into posses or whatever problem always seems to be happening in or around Laramie.

Jess doesn’t show any signs of acknowledging his presence but Slim doesn’t care. Getting to see Jess like this, unguarded and relaxed doesn’t happen often. Not without prying eyes, when they must worry about revealing their relationship, the depth of their feelings for each other.

He knows Jonesy is aware of his relationship with Jess, and Andy probably suspects, with the way he watches them sometimes.

Slim knows they don’t have to worry about the rest of the family, but it doesn’t make the hiding any easier.

He lets his gaze wander, from the darkness of Jess’ hair, down his neck. To the line of his shoulders and arms to his familiar hands, still slowly working the wood into a known shape.

His gaze gets hung up on Jess’ gun belt, the way the dark leather hugs his hips. It feels illicit to be looking at the other man like this, so blatant and appreciative, where someone could walk in, but he doesn’t care. They get so little of this.

Slim drops his eyes further, to Jess’ legs and he curls his hands into loose fists.

“That kind of looking will get you in trouble in some places.”

Jess’ voice startles him and Slim rocks back on his heels, smiling. “I’ve always appreciated a good view.”

His words make Jess shake his head and roll his eyes, which Slim counts as a victory.

Jess carefully sets his project aside and Slim steps back just far enough for him to stand. He rises from the chair, tilting his head back until he can meet Slim’s eyes and there is a hint of a smile pulling at his mouth.

They’re standing chest to chest and for once Slim doesn’t have to resist the urge to touch. He rests his hands on Jess’ sides, feeling his heat through the layers separating them.

Jess curls his fingers under the edge of Slim’s belt. “This’ll get you in more trouble than looking.”

Huffing a laugh Slim kisses the corner of Jess’ mouth. “This is one time I wouldn’t mind gettin’ into trouble.”

Carrying on in the common space isn’t something often allow unless Andy and Jonesy are gone or asleep. Bu now, this late and in the flickering light and shadows he can’t think of any other place he would rather be.

Slim loses tack of how long he and Jess stand there, hands the only points of real contact between them. He slides his hands around Jess, settling them in the small of his back, tugging.

Jess comes under the gentle pressure, eyes bright. “You’re just aiming to get in trouble!” He undoes the tie on Slim’s vest and slide his hands higher. “There are more comfortable places than this.”

“I like this.” Slim presses his face into Jess’ neck, smelling dust, leather and underneath it, Jess.

Jess slides his hand up Slim’s back, fingers scratching at the hair at the nape of his neck. “I don’t think either of us is up for being up all night.”

Slim doesn’t move, caught in the feeling of Jess against him and the gentle stroke of fingers against his skin. He could stay like this all night, but morning will come early, and tomorrow is going to be as busy as today, if not more so.

Raising his head Slim catches Jess’ mouth in a slow, lingering kiss, only pulling away when Jess is looking a little dazed. “Okay.”

Jess laughs, low and easy, his hand sliding down to hook back under Slim’s belt. “I never said we were going to leave it like this.”

The quiet intimacy from before turning into a coal in the pit of Slim’s stomach and he smiles as he follows the tug of Jess’ fingers on his belt.


End file.
